As Long As You're Mine
by Taayluur
Summary: And just for this moment, As long as you're mine, Come be how you want to, And she how bright we shine. Song fic: "As Long as You're Mine" from Wicked.  The Relationship between Percy and Annabeth in a Nutshell.


**Disavowment: **I don't own Percy Jackson. That belongs to ricky. I don't own wicked that belongs to… someone… (Check out my page for more Percy-Wicked stuff).

**Percy Jackson, and the Olympians: As Long As You're Mine**

Percy and Annabeth were Zeus-knows-how-many-miles underground in the dark bows of the ancient Labyrinth, so far they had been encountered three giant scorpions, a two-faced god, Kampe, a one-hundred eyed monster, a spinix, various creatures at a demon dude ranch, telekines, yet none of that mattered now… As long as they were together… As long as there each other's…

_Kiss me too fiercely__  
><em>_Hold me too tight__  
><em>_I need help believing__  
><em>_You're with me tonight_

At first they were standing, high on their guard, but Percy pulled Annabeth to her knees. On their knees, they were facing each other, and Annabeth could feel the color rise in her cheeks. Percy put his hand on her left cheek, and Annabeth could literally hear his heart rate sped up, piercing the agonizing silence of the maze.

_My wildest dreamings__  
><em>_Could not foresee__  
><em>_Lying beside you__  
><em>_With you wanting me_

And there Percy was in front of her, wanting her. Something Annabeth had subliminally wanted ever since that thundering night, feeding him ambrosia bars, but Annabeth could never admit it, not to anyone, not even to herself. Yet, after having the tender feel of Percy's lips upon hers. She came to it, and now it was here happening, right now, in front of her. It felt like a dream… a really great dream…

_Just for this moment__  
><em>_As long as you're mine__  
><em>_I've lost all resistance__  
><em>_And crossed some borderline__  
><em>_And if it turns out__  
><em>_It's over too fast__  
><em>_I'll make every last moment last__  
><em>_As long as you're mine_

…And yet at the time, they weren't even kissing, just together, just there, staring into eye other's eyes. Just know they were together. And maybe just for this moment, they could be there together, not worrying about crossing the borderline with her mother. A moment that she wished could last forever with… Seaweed Brain…

_Maybe I'm brainless__  
><em>_Maybe I'm wise__  
><em>_But you've got me seeing__  
><em>_Through different eyes__  
><em>_Somehow I've fallen__  
><em>_Under your spell__  
><em>_And somehow I'm feeling__  
><em>_It's up that I fell_

Out of all despite everything definitely dangerous about Percy, and despite all the kelp mashed into his skull. Annabeth still loved him, and Percy, Percy loved Annabeth. Annabeth changed him for the good. He even got him to think logically, which is saying a lot for him. Somewhere along in their hardships, and their messed-up friends, Percy fell in love with Annabeth. Here he was now, forced to deal with this feelings, something every guy dreaded, but Percy had never felt better.

_Every moment__  
><em>_As long as your mine__  
><em>_I'll wake up my body__  
><em>_And make up for lost time_

And to think through these moments, these three past three years, neither one said anything. No one was the one to finally say, "I'm in love with you!" But to think it was the fear of love, and fear itself that only made their love grow stronger.

_Say there's no future__  
><em>_For us as a pair___

_And though I may know__  
><em>_I don't care_

And now none of that mattered, the fear, the worry, the consequences, the loss. Though they we're well aware of it and all the impact of it could have on them… It didn't matter.

_Just for this moment__  
><em>_As long as you're mine__  
><em>_Come be how you want to__  
><em>_And see how bright we shine__  
><em>_Borrow the moonlight__  
><em>_Until it is through__  
><em>_And know I'll be here__  
><em>_Holding you__  
><em>_As long as you're mine_

And just for that moment, as long they were in each other's arms, as long as they were together, as long as they each other's it didn't matter. None of it mattered. Just Annabeth. Only Percy. Just each other. The world was nothing. For too long they worried about what everyone else thought, and not what they thought. They loved each other. That's all there is, was, and ever will be too it. Whatever came along they would rise above it. Percy took one long look into Annabeth's grey eyes, the pathway to her emotions. Percy smiled faded slightly. "What is it?" He asked with a comforting era of softness in his voice that made Annabeth's spine tingle.

Annabeth looked up, back into his green eyes. "It's just…" There was a bit of struggle in her voice that Annabeth always seemed to have in her voice when rationing, even when there was nothing to ration. "For the first time…" She bit down on her lip. "I feel…" She regained he composure, and finally belt out without a trace of embarrassment, "Wicked!" And with that simple statement they smash their lips together.


End file.
